Detail Shop
The Detail Shop is a subsection of the Vehicle Modification system found in ''Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition''''. ''The Detail Shop is where players can modify certain parts of their vehicles that aren't covered by the Performance, Body, or Color shops. The Detail Shop is separated into the following areas: * Vinyls - Graphic art on the bodywork of a vehicle. * License Plates - Altering the letters, numbers, and state on the vehicle's license plate. * Decals - Stickers bearing manufacturers' logos that may be applied to the vehicle's sides or windows. * Badges - Metal pieces depicting the DUB logo or the (alleged) size of the wheels. Vinyls Vinyls are the large graphics applied to the body of the game's vehicles. The vinyl section is separated into two parts: Style and Color. There are ten styles available for cars and trucks, but only one style each for Choppers and Sport Bikes. Initially, only three styles (Modern, Stripes, and Rips) are available and the others must be unlocked through gameplay. Six other styles (Flames, Splash, Graphix, Wild, Tribal, and Manufacturers) are unlocked by defeating other racers. The last style, Flags, is unlocked when the player collects twelve Rockstar logos. Except for Flags, vinyls can be recolored using the Color part. There are seven preset color combinations (White/Black, White, Black, Red/Yellow, Blue/Red, Green/Blue, and Yellow/Green) and the option to choose custom colors. The preset combinations are free while choosing custom colors costs $500. License Plates License Plates are the metal panels screwed to the backs of the vehicles in the game depicting the vehicle's registration number. These numbers may be altered by the player in this section to create custom or vanity license plates. The plates are seven characters long so the player would have to get creative to work in a longer message. The player may also alter the state featured on the license plate. All fifty states are represented by one plate each with the exception of the states the game takes place in (California, Georgia, and Michigan) which have five each. The License Plate section also features custom license plates depicting the logos for Rockstar Games, TIS, and DUB Magazine. These are unlocked after the player collects twenty-four Rockstar logos. These cannot have their numbers, letters, or states altered. Decals Decals are stickers applied to the front and rear windows and sides of vehicles. These stickers depict the names of the vehicles' manufacturers, aftermarket part companies, or custom messages. Decals applied to the front and rear windows cost $200 each and may depict custom messages, manufacturers' names, or aftermarket company names. A custom message allows for eight characters from a list of letters and numbers. Thirteen fonts are available for these messages. The same options exist for both the front and rear windows. The side decals have ten slots for placement and cost $100 each. Slot 5 is noticeably larger than the others. Side decals are limited to aftermarket part companies. Decals applied to one side are automatically applied to the other. Colors may also be chosen from a list of Standard or Chrome colors. The options include a list of pre-made colors or the option to create a custom color. Custom Standard colors cost $500 while custom Chrome colors cost $1000. Pre-made colors are free. Badges Badges may be applied to the side or rear of a car or truck. These depict the DUB Magazine logo or a number between 20 and 28 followed by quotation marks for inches. These are meant to represent the size of the rims affixed to the vehicle, but the game does not limit the player to the actual rim size chosen by the player. Once applied, badges are considered part of the trim and may be recolored as such. Category:Midnight Club 3 Category:Midnight Club Los Angeles